Sing For Me
by Scarlet Letters
Summary: I couldn't stand seeing them together. And I couldn't take losing him. Warning: Character Death. One Shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men movies. I also do not own the song Sing for Me by Tarja.

* * *

_Sing for me_

_Sing for me my love._

* * *

It was easy to believe he cared. That he came back for the tags, for me. Not her.

It was so dark in the hallway. I could barely see the floor in front of me. I slowly walked through the darkness towards the outside.

I managed to pretend for a few months that they weren't doing anything. That the flirtation they had was harmless. I was lost in my own blissful innocence. I didn't want to see what was right in front of me. I didn't see what was right in front of me.

Not until I needed him.

A nightmare had hit in the middle of the night, and this one was so vivid, so sad, so painful, that I needed to see him. I needed to know he was alive. So I walked down the hallway to his room, desperate for the sight of him sleeping. As I opened the door I saw he was alive.

They both were.

I couldn't move from that spot. All I could do was stare. They were naked, curled into each other. I couldn't believe this. As soon as I regained control over my body I backed out of the room and closed the door behind me.

Somehow I made it back to my room that night. I don't know how.

* * *

_Here inside my mind_

_Truth is hard to find._

* * *

That was the moment everything changed for me. I went a little crazy. Not enough for anyone to notice. Not that anyone bothered to notice. Every voice in my head was starting to get louder. Yelling at me. I didn't know what to do.

Only one voice didn't get any louder. If anything it got softer. The one that told me he loved me. That we belonged together. He was my rock. My source of strength. The Wolverine. The small part of _him_ that had acknowledged our connection, our mutual need. And I was losing him.

He was keeping me sane. And he was disappearing.

_Please don't go. I need you. I don't think I can hold on to _me _without you. _He always reassured me he wasn't going anywhere, but I could feel it, and I knew he could too. The Wolverine was fading, and it was happening faster everyday.

It's so hard to believe no one noticed how quiet I was getting as the others took over. As I slowly began to lose myself to them. Suddenly there wasn't an up or down and I was drifting in the dark.

_Please don't leave me. I need you. I _love_ you. _It wasn't working. There was nothing I could do.

And every time I saw _them_ together I felt him slipping away faster. It wasn't long before he was only a whisper.

_God, please don't let it happen. Speak up my love, I need you so much. _His voice wasn't even a whisper anymore, just a mere brush in my mind.

_I can't let this happen. I can't lose you. _

It was so dark in the hallway. I could barely see the floor in front of me. I slowly walked through the darkness towards the outside.

My only company was their screaming voices, and the barest breath of his love, in my mind.

The cool air touched my skin as I stepped outside. I could see the reflection of the moon in the pool. In the distance I could hear their muffled voices coming from the house. It was so peaceful out here. Like the voices were becoming quieter inside my head. But the Wolverine was still fading.

_Just a little longer, and nothing will ever separate us, _I promised him. None of them tried to stop me, they knew my mind was made up. Even the Wolverine didn't attempt to avert me from my path. I stared at the dark pool, _so peaceful._

I took a step, and the water rose up to meet me. I didn't even try to fight it. I welcomed the dark water as it rose up around me. Covered me. Swallowed me.

And finally, everything was silent. Everything except him. He was all I could hear.

_I love you, _he whispered inside my mind.

_I love you too. And we'll never be apart, I promise, _I whispered back. _Just keep talking to me. Sing me down. _And he did.

As I welcomed the darkness his voice continued to echo inside my mind.

And then there was nothing but him. And I ceased to exist.

* * *

_I need you to sing for me_

_Sing for me my love._

_Sing the right from wrong._

_Here inside my mind_

_Truth is hard to find._

_Sing for me my love._

* * *

Logan stopped kissing Jean and lifted his head. Something had just happened. Something had just broken, and he didn't know what it was.

"Is something wrong?" Jean asked, leaning up on her elbows. Logan frowned.

"I don't know."

* * *

The next morning Marie's body was found floating in the pool. Everyone thought it was an accident, but the Wolverine that was inside Logan recognized it's loss. It recognized what had truly occurred last night. And it mourned the death of it's mate. The voice it would never hear again.

* * *

_I need you to sing for me_

_Sing for me my love._

_Sing the right from wrong._

_Here inside my mind_

_Truth is hard to find._

_Sing for me my love._

* * *

_AN: I'm sorry that was so sad and depressing. I don't usually write such depressing stories, but the idea got stuck in my head and I love this song. It's so beautiful and so passionate. I would love to hear what you thought, so please R & R._

_~Scarlet Letters._


End file.
